I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Obsessed With Chace
Summary: It's Graduation. Troy Bolton knew something was wrong. He squirmed in his seat as the blistering sun made his gown feel heavy and uncomfortably warm. His tie was too tight and he knew he shouldn't have let his mother convince him to wear the long sleeved shirt currently hugging his body. Now all he wants is to find his girlfriend. Does Gabriella have a secret? Tear jerker guys!


**Hi Guys, since I've been MIA for so long, I thought I'd treat you's to a new story! Have the tissues ready though!**

**Let me know what you's think please! Unfortunately the characters are not mine but the plot is!**

* * *

Troy Bolton knew something was wrong. He squirmed in his seat as the blistering sun made his gown feel heavy and uncomfortable warm. His tie was too tight and he knew he shouldn't have let his mother convince his to wear the long sleeved shirt currently hugging his body. He glanced down the row beside him to catch a glimpse of his best friend Chad who was standing up hoping to catch eyes with his girlfriend. Troy noticed his face perking as he must have found Taylor and he winked and blew her a kiss. Troy laughed and shook his head at his whipped friend but then again, who was he to judge? Gabriella Montez had him wrapped around his little finger from the moment they started singing at that ski lodge. Now the question was where was she? There was no way in hell Gabriella Anne Montez would miss her own Graduation. She wasn't in her seat and the empty spot was disturbing Troy incredibly. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to her:

_Baby, where u at? X_

In a matter of seconds his phone buzzed in his sweaty hands and her face appeared on his phone alerting him of her reply and a nervous smile graced his face.

_Look up on stage and please pay attention Troy. I NEED you to pay attention honey, it's important. Luv u 3 xx_

Troy felt his stomach lurch and that uneasy feeling he had before became tenfold and he quickly snapped his head up to squint through the sunshine to where his eyes fell across a frail Gabriella. He placed his phone back in his gown and caught the eye of Chad who had a worried expression written across his usually cheerful face as he looked up towards his "little Gabsters."

He watched his girlfriend stand on the stage beside Principal Matsui and Mrs Darbus. She looked different. She looked fragile and pale; not her usual self and right now all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms. He watched her as Principal Matsui addressed the crowd of graduating students and their loved ones. He noticed how nervous she looked; her eyes looked lifeless and sorrowful. His mind was in overdrive as he couldn't intercept why she looked how she did. How had he missed this? He watched as she tore a tissue in her hands, her head downcast, and a sure sign that she was nervous. She lifted her head slightly and he leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his thighs and put his hands over his mouth. Gabriella caught eyes with him and smiled slightly and mouthed "love you." Troy was elated about this show of expression and he winked moved his hands to run through his hair and mouthed "love you more." Gabriella blushed and turned her eyes away to watch and listen to the final words of Principal Matsui and Troy watched curiously as she jigged her leg in anticipation.

""Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."

_Mahatma __Gandhi_

As applause echoed across the football field, he watched the interaction between Matsui and his Gabi as she stood up and swayed slightly, causing Matsui to grab her quickly by the elbow and steadying her. Troy swallowed loudly and closed his eyes. He knew that whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

Gabriella made her way to the podium and cleared her throat before shakily taking a drink of the bottled water placed in front of her. She leaned her head down and Troy guessed she was collecting her thoughts, though he knew better when he saw the glistening in her eyes. Troy swore that before the end of her speech he wouldn't be able to sit his chair as he will be on that stage beside his girl.

Gabriella put on her show face yet the tell-tale signs of distress were evident for her boyfriend to notice. She tapped the microphone and took a deep breath and addressed her peers. Troy sat back in his seat and listened intently.

"There comes a time in life when dreams are perceived as achievable. That our hopes for the future are within our grasp and through the strength that we possess, we can reach our goals and desires; forever within our glory. An outcry of love and understanding is perched from our lips as we dream of a life full of happiness and joy. It just takes a breaking of a heart and a tear on the edge of our eyes to throw us off balance and life once again begins to take shape with the help of those sitting around you."

Troy smiled as he closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful voice. The voice that has always believed in him and who has loved him entirely too much. He looked at her brown cascading hair and wished he was running his fingers through the curly locks, tugging slightly and making her giggle. Maybe then she wouldn't look so scared.

"Live. Learn. Love.

These are the basis in which life entails. We must live to learn and learn to love while making sure that we love to learn and love to live. We spend so much time dwelling over past mistakes and worries for future outcomes that we forget to live within a moment and to prosper from the experiences we gain. We enfold so much strength within our hearts to love who we are, where we are from and who we are with, that our lives become entangled as one. A moment shared among friends is one that will achieve greatness due to the bond that we share. Forever tethered to one another."

Troy watched intently as a tear slipped down the pale skin of Gabriella's cheek. He wished he was a mind reader; he wanted to know what was going through that gorgeous head of hers. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward, wanting to be as close as possible to the angel in front of him.

"We will write our names down in a place where memories where made and memories shared. This place revives us of our happiest times as well as times where vulnerability and heartache have been reached. It is a place where a special few have been and left footprints within. We may leave this place for a future with prospects and wider possibilities of happiness but the life we shared here will always stay with us and the people we shared it with; forever."

More tears fell down her cheeks and her voice broke slightly. Troy muttered a quiet prayer in his head. Gabriella was breaking down. The sun had hidden between clouds, leaving a cast shadow to fall on the crowd yet a ray of light shone proudly on the girl on stage. She took a deep breath and Troy ran a hand through his hair as Gabriella's best friend Sharpay leaned forward from the row behind and whispered, "Troy, I don't like this." He turned his head slightly and looked at her, "Me too Shar, something is wrong." He looked back up and listened.

"We may go our separate ways, each leaving for a life in faraway places or to prosper as an individual who will achieve desires and dreams in ways people cannot imagine, but they can and they will. Do not underestimate the power of friendship as when you close your eyes and hold out your hands and make a wish, the people around you today are doing the same. We may leave here today not knowing what the future holds or if not seeing each other again will mean the end. Our hearts say never while our minds search for the answers to find each other again, if even we were out of sight at all.

Classmates, teachers, friends, family, Troy, today may be the last time I speak to you's so let me say this: Our past has been made in a place full of love and devotion. Opportunities have always been available to us; to you. You have flourished into the young adults that sit before me and ready to take on this world with the determination that has always been encouraged. Our hearts may ache today but do not be sad, the future is yours to make what you want with it; you create what happens."

Troy's heart near stopped beating. Last time? He felt a panic start within him and he went to stand up because right now all he needed to do was get to his girl but one look at Gabriella's tear stained face made him freeze. Her eyes begged with him to sit and listen and he did so reluctantly.

"You may ask why today is the last day I am going to speak to you's. You see, more than a year ago I was diagnosed with terminal Leukaemia and I… the chemotherapy hasn't responded and the doctors have only given me a few months."

And with that Troy's world faded.

"NOOOO," Troy looked around frantically and his alarmed eyes rested on Chad standing up with tears pouring down his cheeks. "No Gabs, no please no. Not my little sister."

Troy silently looked up at his girlfriend and saw a broken girl. His vision was blurred due to the tears falling rapidly from his eyes and he made his way across the row of seats but tripping on the leg of the last chair on the aisle. He crumbled to the floor, sobs controlling his body.

He could hear the gasps and the cries from all around him but he gathered himself and shakily stood up and stumbled his way to the stage. There at the bottom of the steps was his beloved. She was his life and without her he was nothing. She looked heartbroken as he gathered her in his arms and sank to the floor as they both became overcome with tears and sobs.

After ten minutes of holding each other and whispering "I love you's" Gabriella kissed Troy's forehead and murmured, "I, I have to finish the speech." Troy was not ready to let go of Gabriella and so they both stood as Troy intertwined their hands as they made their way up the steps. He grasped his hands around her waist and she covered them with her own as she stood behind the podium once more. Troy smelled her hair, memorising her scent to his memory as she spoke softly into the microphone.

When you's pass each other in the future, please smile, some of you's may cry and I pray that you's may talk about how wonderful life is. Never forget that life is special, never take it for granted and always remember and hold the memories, the love and the dreams shared here in East High."

Troy kissed his girlfriend's hair and could not hold back the tears as he whispered into her ear "I will never forget you, my love. Where ever you go, I will follow. I do not take your love for granted. There is no life for me here without you. I love you with all my heart."

Troy knew that he would keep that promise and sealed it with a kiss, a commitment to the one he loves and who he will be with for eternity; wherever she goes.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? Tell me all! Follow up? All feedback appreciated :) **


End file.
